Voltaril Müellen
| rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} Voltaril was born with a disfigured face and a limp. Though he was good and kind and smart, he was always though of as the "strange-looking cripple." His parents and sister, Carawyn, pitied him and tried to help him live a normal life, until one day his parents decided to Retreat to Evermeet from their home in Elven Court. Voltaril and Carawyn had no desire to stay in the village without them, so the siblings left to find a better life. After travelling for several weeks, they stumbled upon Erülisse in Semberholme. Here, in this new village, Voltaril's skill at carpentry was high in demand. He found himself with plenty of good honest work to do and a treehouse of his own; his sister had taken up with Elgalote Galadryn almost immediately after their arrival. A year had passed before the schoolmaster, Jandil Falanii, asked him to come and fix up the schoolhouse. As Voltaril worked, the elderly elf confessed to him that his daughter Dolchena, who had run away from the village before Voltaril's arrival, was with child. With human child, she had written him, and the father of the baby wanted nothing to do with them. It appeared that he was engaged to another human! Jandil seemed deeply ashamed but also frightened for his daughter and unborn grandchild. She was a sweet and pretty girl, he said, but hadn't a lick of sense. She was utterly unprepared to raise a child alone in a foreign land. The schoolmaster stopped then, realizing the younger elf was finished with his work. He apologized to Voltaril for unloading his worries upon him, but also complimented the him, saying that he was a trustworthy and sympathetic elf, not to mention a good worker. Voltaril was flattered and pleased. An idea was brewing in his head. A tenday later, Voltaril returned to the schoolhouse and found Jandil there alone, just as he had hoped. "You are the first elf I have known outside of my family to treat me like a normal person. I would like to return your kindness by marrying your daughter. Send word that she may return here to the home that I have made for us. I will raise her child as my own, half-human or not." Jandil stared at the man who was the answer to all his prayers. "Thanks be to Labelas! I will set off to fetch her tomorrow!" the old elf promised. Fortunately, Dolchena was so grateful for Voltaril's kindness that she did not mind his appearance in the least. Indeed, the mismatched pair fell deeply in love, only to produce another child together not long after the birth of the half-human boy, Franco. Voltaril had been afraid that any child of his might take after him in looks, but this was not the case with Ques'ira. She is an unusual-looking child, to be sure, but neither disfigured nor crippled. Voltaril adores both children equally and is very happy with his lot in life. Relations * Spouse Dolchena Müellen * Son Franco Müellen * Daughter Ques'ira Müellen * Sister Carawyn Galadryn * Niece Illwyn Galadryn * Niece Aelwyn Galadryn Category:Wood Elves Category:Experts Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Elves Category:NPCs